NoblePC11
'To the Sea We Go! '(海へ行く！''Umi e iku!) is the 11th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It tells about Sora finally telling her amnesia to her friends. Plot ''To celebrate Noir and Gale's debut, they went to the beach. All ready with their swim wears and pool toys. Each went to do their own beach activities, but Sora choose to stay behind in the cottage. Miho invited her to play beach volley, which Miho knows that Sora can't resist any sports. But she refused and stayed on the cottage balcony. Miho asked her what's wrong. But not long after she explained, Fortia rise from the ocean with a water daemonium. Sora must try to fight it without getting to close with the sea. Synopsis Yuuki was rushed by Roku first thing in the morning. Roku is all ready while Yuuki is still figuring out her clothes to wear. Suddenly a mini bus came with Miho's butler driving. Sora came out from the window as she greets Roku followed by Miho. Roku yelled at Yuuki telling that everyone has arrived. But Yuuki is still upstairs. Shiro, Gale and Kito came out to help Roku with their luggage. Shiro introduced Roku to Gale and Roku is very amazed how her sister knows a guy like him. Yuuki's parents came out and Kito greeted them while Gale and Shiro introduce themselves. Sora and Miho also greeted them from the bus. Yuuki's mom yelled to tell her that everyone is waiting. Yuuki finally came out with 3 bags. On the bus, Roku is telling how Yuuki is nagging him to not wake up late every minute and she's the one who ended waking up late. Yuuki apologized but its not like they're super late. Roku asked Gale how could he know Yuuki. Everyone tensed up, confused. But then Lilly said that Gale is her brother. Roku asked what brother because he know that Gale and Lilly are the same age. Miho quickly said that he's Lilly's stepbrother. Lilly just agree with her. Kito them asked then how could he know Miho. As far as he remembered, he always know Miho's friends. Shiro said that Gale and Noir had been auditioning together for a while and both are friends. After some talking and snacking, they finally arrived in the beach. They stayed in Miho's family cottage. Miho showed them their rooms. Gale is together with Roku, Kito with Shiro while the girls stayed in one big room for five. Roku is very hyped staying in the same room with a celebrity but Yuuki told him to make Gale comfortable. They quickly put their bags and change into their swimsuits. All are very excited, especially Noir who never went to a beach. Lilly said she often visit the Sea Kingdom which is more of an ocean than beach. They all changed and hyped for their own beach and sea activities. But then Yuuki spotted Sora sat in her bed and asked what she want to do first. Sora smiled and said that she'll stay here and said she got a bit of carsick. They all let her rest. The boys knocked their room and ask if they are ready. They all went out but then Kito spotted Sora and asked if she's going. Sora said she got carsick and will join soon. Outside, they do their own things. Shiro and Kito are surfing, Roku and Gale tries all foods from the stalls, Miho and Noir are sunbathing while Yuuki and Lilly are making sand castles. Sora sat on the cottage's balcony while drinking a punch and looking at the sea. Then she sat while reading a book. After a while, Sora got bored and decided to walk around the beach but far from the sea. She spotted her friends now doing other things. Miho, Noir, Shiro and Roku are playing beach volley, Yuuki, Gale and Lilly are swimming. Suddenly Kito came next to her and ask if she still got carsick. Sora said a bit. Kito asked if she's okay because she seemed like avoiding something. Sora knows that he hit the spot, but she just smiled and said everything is fine. She asked why didn't he join the others. Kito said that if a girl seemed out of place, he must make her feel comfortable. Kito said that he didn't know what's wrong with her, but if he could help, he would be happy. Sora smiled and thanked him. Miho shouts and ask Sora if she want to play beach volley. Sora refused and go back to the cottage. Meanwhile, Fortia is looking for books in the Demon Kingdom. She then found a small article saying that the queen of the Sea Kingdom are fake for thousands of years for the real queen is lost. She know if the real queen returns, all her plan will be destroyed. She look for the queen in every ocean in the dimension. Miho followed her and ask what's wrong. Its weird that she refused doing sports. Sora smiled sadly and that's when Miho knew something was wrong. Sora finally told her that she actually got amnesia. Miho is very surprised and ask since when. Sora explains everything including her nightmares with the ocean. Suddenly, they heard Yuuki, Roku and Lilly screamed from the sea. They saw a huge tornado water and many people are running to escape thinking it might be a tsunami. But they know something is wrong and yes, Fortia appeared. They all ran, but Fortia said something about the Sea Kingdom. The cures cant transform because of Roku and Kito. Fortia summoned a Daemonium that swim on the water. It splashed water and fog. Shiro took the chance to told the boys to escape. They ran as the girls gather to the beach. Kito asked where is the girls and Shiro said they probably already escaped. But Kito sure he saw two girls, one in long black hair and one in brown hair that he recognize. The girls transformed including Sora. But as the girls tried to attack it, they ended up floating in the water. All but Sora are fighting. She tried using her arrows from the beach, but the Daemonium keeps swimming further. Suddenly the monster grabbed her and throw her. Miho attempted to catch her while saying to the others to not let Sora touched the sea. All wondered, but Miho then said Sora is traumatized the the sea. Shocked, they tried to catch her, but Sora didn't drown. Her feet stayed above the water and she stood on the water. But even so, she can't move. Miho then shouts saying that she will never drown like her nightmares because her friends will always help her. Sora fight it while walking and running on water. She managed to defeat the Daemonium and quickly brought to the shores. Late at night, everyone asked for explanations. Sora then tells them all about her amnesia. She tells them that she got amnesia since little and traumatized by the sea. They all apologized for not knowing this. Sora apologized to Yuuki personally for she know that they have been close friends but even Yuuki doesn't know. Yuuki was mad at first, but she's happy that she know now. Lilly asked if she's afraid of sea, how could she become a swimming athlete. Sora said that in a pool, she know how deep and big is it while the sea is unlimited. Gale said to them that amnesia is hard to tell. Yuuki then asked if he already knew and Gale said he knew quite a long time ago. That is when Gale is punched by pillows. They all ended their day with barbecue. Kito on the other hand got suspicion on Miho and Sora. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Fortia * Daemonium Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito Trivia * Sora finally tells about her amnesia * Cure Fleche performed Rapid Sling for the first time Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes